Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialty implements and, more particularly, to a device with the unique purpose of providing automatic separation of popcorn from any kernels that may remain unpopped.
It is well known that all popcorn seeds, when heated, do not produce "popcorn", but rather, the kernels that remain after heat is applied are hard, unchewable, tasteless and a real hazard to an unsuspecting individual's teeth. The only prior successful defense to this hazard is the exercise of care to avoid these kernels, which is not so easily accomplished when eating popcorn in a darkened room while watching television or in a dimly lit movie theater or even in broad daylight during the excitement of a sporting event.
While the hazard has been long known, a solution has not been developed, until the present invention. It is a problem not too unlike the very real hazard of encountering a bone while eating fish. In that activity, the present invention may not offer much comfort, but during the act of eating popcorn the present invention offers a solution to an otherwise tooth-shattering experience.